


[podfic] Vows

by Circe (Arlecchinata)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Beautiful Golden Fools, Brother/Sister Incest, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22299766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arlecchinata/pseuds/Circe
Summary: "You must feel so much lighter now, clean and innocent as a maid on the morning of her wedding.”  "I fucked Jaime on the morning of my wedding", the queen recalled. [A Dance with Dragons, Cersei I]
Relationships: Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	[podfic] Vows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Azdaema](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azdaema/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Vows](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19307500) by [Azdaema](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azdaema/pseuds/Azdaema). 



### Credits

  * **Text:** [Vows](/works/19307500), by [Azdaema](/users/Azdaema/pseuds/Azdaema)
  * **Reading & Cover art:** [Circe](/users/Arlecchinata/pseuds/Circe)
  * **Work Skin by:** [Azdaema](/users/Azdaema/pseuds/Azdaema)



### Featured Artwork

  * **Song:** _The Path_ , by Zoë Keating
  * **Visual art:** [Jacques-Louis David](https://commons.m.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Jacques-Louis_David_-_The_Farewell_of_Telemachus_and_Eucharis_-_Google_Art_Project.jpg), 1818



**Author's Note:**

> Here it is — my very first attempt at podficcing. It's not perfect, of course; but I had plenty of fun doing it, for what it's worth. Thanks for listening!  
> Also, all my kudos (and birthday wishes!) go out to Azdaema. Thanks for always being there to help me and for teaching me most of the stuff I know about podfic. <3


End file.
